


reiji is a dorkface

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: Reiji toys with the idea of going through with it. He's wanted to for a year now. If he doesn't do it now, then when? They could die tomorrow and he'll die a wuss.





	reiji is a dorkface

"I got a _super_ stupid question," Reiji says playfully, flopping down on the couch next to Ranmaru.

Ranmaru looks up from his book. "As usual. Hit me."

And just like that, his confidence snaps. Reiji's smile falters and he looks away, focusing instead on Ranmaru's hands. The other two have left. It's just them in the flat. If he doesn't act now, he'll never get a chance to.

"Um... I..." Reiji stutters, unable to put together the words he'd rehearsed just minutes ago. He's a grown ass man. Why is this so hard?

He knows why. There's so much at stake, from just one little question. Their friendship. Their band. What little remains of his pride.

"Reiji?" Ranmaru waves his hand in his face, and Reiji snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

"The curiosity will kill me," he insists, the end of his mouth quirking up. "C'mon."

Reiji frowns. Why is Ranmaru always so nice to him when he's nervous? Why is Ranmaru always so cute when Reiji's nervous? It makes him more nervous.

"I um... are you free? This week?" Reiji wants to kick himself in the face. No. No. That's not what he wants to say, and Ranmaru is too dense to understand.

"Wouldn't be sitting on my ass around here if I wasn't," Ranmaru points out. "Why?"

Reiji toys with the idea of going through with it. He should. He's wanted to for a year now. If he doesn't do it now, then when? They could die tomorrow and he'll die a wuss.

"I want to buy you lunch. Or dinner. Or something. Because I like you," Reiji talks fast, like it'll somehow sneak the last part around him. "A lot."

"Awe. Reiji got a crush?" Ranmaru teases, but his smile is genuine. Or is it? No, he's just laughing, surely. Laughing at Reiji. Oh, god.

"I told you it was stupid," Reiji frowns, feeling his heart break in two. Ranmaru hasn't even said yes or no yet, but he might as well have. "I'm sorry—"

"Did I say it was?" He interrupts, flicking Reiji's nose. "I'll go with you."

"Just as friends, right?"

"Are you asking just as a friend?"

Reiji swallows, and shakes his head.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not goin' just as a friend," Ranmaru crosses his arms, leaning back into the couch.

His heart snaps back in place. Reiji can't help his big, goofy grin, and Ranmaru smiles a little at him. He's frozen for a second, but dives right into Ranmaru the next, hugging him around the waist. Instead of the normal shove, he takes it, just patting his shoulder.

"Okay, quit that," Ranmaru pushes his head away when Reiji nuzzles his cheek against his stomach. "Weirdo."

"You're goin' on a date with this weirdo," Reiji reminds. "Better get used to cuddling."

"What, you're plannin' our future now?"

"Depends. How many cats do you want?"

Ranmaru snorts. "You're a dumbass."

"That's not a number," Reiji wiggles around to sit up, tossing his legs over Ranmaru's lap. "Work with me here."

"Fine." Ranmaru pretends to think. "Three."

"I can work with that," he leans his head against Ranmaru's shoulder. Affection isn't new to them, so Reiji couldn't care less how much of Ranmaru's personal space he's invaded already.

"I'm very glad your plans coincide with mine."

"As am I," Reiji smiles at him, overwhelmed with adoration when Ranmaru smiles back. He brushes his hair out of his face, before poking his cheek. "What should the kids call you?"

"Jesus Christ Reiji," he pushes his hand away, rolling his eyes.

"That's weird, but I respect it."

Ranmaru lets out a long, dramatic sigh. "You're insufferable already. I want a divorce."

"I'm taking the cats."

"Over my dead body."

**Author's Note:**

> trying 2 get the writing flow to hit me so i can work on extraspection bc i rlly wanna write on it but my creative juices? dry. smelly. spoiled. three months old. unhealthy to eat. fda disapproved.


End file.
